1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a harness particularly adapted for supporting a loudspeaker as used in stereophonic music reproduction systems.
2. Prior Art
Stereophonic music reproduction systems, commonly called stereos, use at least two loudspeakers spaced a suitable distance apart from each other and connected to an amplifier which receives signals from a record player, tape deck or the like. Commonly each loudspeaker includes one or more separate loudspeaker transducer units mounted in a blox-like housing placed on the floor, or preferably on a means for supporting the housing above the floor such as a bookshelf or a table etc. Spacing between the speakers is important and commonly furniture in the room must be re-arranged to accommodate the speakers for optimum stereophonic effect. Most loudspeaker housings are costly and relatively delicate and are vulnerable to damage inflicted by children or household pets, and thus it can be difficult to decide where to place the loudspeakers to reduce their vulnerability, whilst displacing furniture in the room minimally, and yet still provide optimum stereophonic effect.